Once Upon a Full Moon
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Após uma emotiva lua cheia, James encontra consolo em Lily. Minha primeira NC17. Seja legal.


**Once Upon a Full Moon**

_Fanfic por AccordingtoYou_

_Tradução por Lady Anna Black_

_Beta: Tati Black_

Lily acordou com um sobressalto. A lua cheia estendia sua brilhante luz pelo quarto. Sentando-se, ela olhou ao redor. As luzes tremeluziam na Sala Comunal. Ao olhar o relógio, constatou que eram quatro da manhã. Deslizando da cama, arrastou-se até a porta. Abrindo-a com um rangido, espiou para o lado de fora. James estava sentado no sofá, a cabeça enterrada nas mãos. Após um momento de hesitação, ela abriu completamente a porta e escapuliu para fora do quarto. Ao escutar seus passos, ele olhou para cima. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos por não ter dormido e seu rosto, cheio de preocupação.

"O que aconteceu, James?" ela perguntou, sentando-se próxima a ele. O rapaz apenas balançou a cabeça, sem olhá-la. "James", ela disse, tocando seu braço. Ele olhou para a ruiva, seus lindos olhos castanhos bordados em vermelho. De perto, Lily poderia dizer que ele estivera chorando. E ela nunca o havia visto chorar. "Por favor, me diga". Ele suspirou, inclinando-se para trás e fechando os olhos.

"Eu estava preocupado com você. Você acabou de sair da Ala Hospitalar e minha mente não estava pronta. Aluado precisa da gente, Lils. Torna-se muito mais suportável para ele. Sirius disse que eu não estava prestando atenção. Nós entramos numa enrascada. Numa grande enrascada. E eu mereço isso. Mas então, ele começou a culpar você e eu tive que defendê-la.

"Você não deveria brigar por mim, James. Eu sou só uma garota. E melhores amigos não deveriam brigar por garotas." Ela disse, calmamente.

"Você não é uma garota qualquer, Lily", disse ele, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. "Eu te amo". O coração da ruiva deu um pulo e, em seguida, acelerou. Ela estivera esperando ouvir aquelas palavras por muito tempo.

"Eu também te amo, James," sussurrou.

Os lábios dele estavam sobre os dela antes que Lily pudesse dizer qualquer outra palavra. O beijo estava repleto de amor. E os sentimentos anteriores de dor e tristeza desapareceram completamente. As mãos dela prenderam-se atrás do pescoço dele. Uma das mãos de James se enroscou no cabelo espesso dela, enquanto a outra caminhava até sua cintura. Ao ter suas costas inclinadas contra o braço do sofá, Lily sentiu emoções, que nem sabia existirem, correrem por seu corpo. Não resistindo, ela tremeu contra ele.

James aprofundou o beijo, inclinando-se sobre ela. A mão dele deslizou por sua perna, acariciando a pele nua à mostra, fazendo-a tremer ao seu toque. James afastou-se e encarou-a. Os olhos dele queimavam em desejo e amor, e algo que ela nunca havia sentido antes se contorceu em seu estômago.

"Muito rápido?" ele perguntou; sua voz rouca e suave. Ela balançou a cabeça devagar, erguendo uma mão para afastar o cabelo negro dele. Os olhos castanhos fecharam-se ao toque e, naquele momento, a ruiva soube exatamente o que queria.

Ela o queria. E ela o queria agora.

James se inclinou devagar, seus lábios encontrando os dela num beijo gentil. Mas não permaneceu gentil por muito tempo. A língua dele caminhou pelos lábios dela, retirando-lhe um gemido. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para entrar em sua boca. Suas línguas batalharam por dominância, mas ela não se preocupou em saber quem ganhou. E ele não parou de tocá-la. Os dedos de Lily encontraram a borda da camisa dele; ela levantou-a, deixando que suas mãos trilhassem pelos músculos do moreno. Ele gemeu em seus lábios, fazendo-a sorrir levemente. Ao tirar a camisa dele, ouviu-o murmurar contra seus lábios: "Eu não posso ser o único sem roupa". Os dedos de James agarraram a ponta da camisola da garota, puxando o tecido para cima, angustiosamente devagar.

Finalmente a camisola havia ido embora, e ela estava usando nada mais do que sua calcinha. Lily corou, incapaz de encontrar os olhos dele.

"Você é linda," ele sussurrou; sua mão passou levemente por um dos lados do corpo dela, roçando contra a parte de fora do seio. Ela ofegou levemente àquele contato. A mão dele deslizou devagar, cobrindo todo o seio, massageando-o gentilmente. Os olhos dela se fecharam ao toque. E então, a boca quente dele estava lá, desenhando círculos com a sua língua. Ela gemeu alto e ele sorriu contra sua pele. James rodou sua língua ao redor do mamilo, sugando e arranhando-o com os dentes. Lily gemeu baixinho.

Então, ele trocou, trilhando a língua pelo vale entre seus peitos. Ele evitou a pele escura do mamilo e traçou círculos em volta dos seios dela, diminuindo o diâmetro dos círculos à medida que continuava. Finalmente, ele pegou o outro mamilo com sua boca e o sugou. Lily arqueou-se sobre o sofá, gemidos escapando de seus lábios. James desprendeu-se devagar e subiu até que seus lábios capturassem os dela num beijo apaixonado.

Lily choramingou baixinho nos lábios dele. Ela precisava, queria ele. Enrolando uma perna ao redor de sua cintura, ela pressionou seu cerne contra ele. Ele gemeu ruidosamente e pressionou-a mais fortemente. Lily apressou-se contra ele e enrijecendo-se, ele se afastou. Ela choramingou ao perder seu toque. Abrindo os olhos, viu-o em pé, de frente para ela, respirando pesadamente.

"Se nós não pararmos agora, eu serei incapaz de fazê-lo depois." Sua voz estava profunda e rouca com o desejo, enquanto ele se deleitava com a figura dela. Lily apoiou-se nos cotovelos e olhou para ele.

"E se eu não quiser parar?"

Aquelas poucas palavras foram tudo o que ele precisava para agarrá-la e carregá-la para o quarto dele. As pernas da garota envolveram a sua cintura, enquanto ele a carregava e ela colava-se contra ele. James soltou um gemido devido à sensação e, antes que ela se desse conta, ele estava em cima dela mais uma vez. Só que agora, na cama dele.

"Isto não é justo. Você ainda está vestindo muitas roupas." Ela roçou os dedos pelo peito dele, arranhando os músculos com as unhas. Ele estremeceu e beijou o pescoço dela, chupando e pressionando um ponto. Ofegando, suas mãos estacionaram por um momento, antes de prosseguirem com o trabalho no cinto dele. Lily abaixou as calças de James e ele as tirou. Deslizando os dedos pelo cabelo dele, ela o puxou-o de volta para encontrar seus lábios.

Ele pressionou sua rígida ereção contra ela, que, por sua vez, gemeu ruidosamente. Sua calcinha estava encharcada e ela agora o queria mais do que nunca. James pareceu sentir o que a ruiva estava pensando e seus lábios deixaram os dela. Ele se moveu para baixo, beijando desde a clavícula dela até o vale entre os seios. Em seguida, trilhou a língua pela barriga dela, circulando o umbigo. Ao alcançar a ponta da calcinha, ele a segurou com os dentes e, torturosamente devagar, puxou-a para baixo. Lily corou de novo e mordeu o lábio. James deve ter notado, pois subiu para um beijo suave, sussurrando, "Você é linda."

Ao tom de sua voz, ela tremeu e ele voltou a descer pelo corpo dela mais uma vez. Ele levou o tempo que precisava, beijando a pele logo abaixo do umbigo dela, e então, traçando beijos nas duas coxas, evitando o lugar o qual ela mais queria que ele tocasse. Lily choramingou e ele sorriu. Gentilmente, ele separou suas pernas, beijando então seus pêlos. Ela arfou devido à sensação. Logo, a língua dele estava lá, girando em torno de seu clitóris. Agarrando os lençóis, ela cravou seus calcanhares no colchão. Ele chupou a pequena protuberância, sua língua satisfazendo-a em maneiras que ela nunca havia esperado.

Ela gemeu alto e então sentiu o dedo dele adentrar nela, devagar. Ela ofegou. "Mais rápido", disse, arquejando. Ele inseriu outro dedo e impulsionou-os dentro dela. "Você é tão apertada", ele sussurrou, antes de revirar sua língua, fornecendo a ela o dobro de prazer. Não demorou muito, ela sentiu um aperto no estômago. "James", ela arfou, cravando as unhas nas costas dele, o prazer a dominando.

James afastou-se e removeu seus dedos, subindo de volta ao encontro dos lábios dela. "Ainda não, Lily", ele sussurrou. Beijou-a avidamente e ela correspondeu, pressionando-se contra ele. Ele gemeu e estendeu a mão, acariciando-a. Ela apressou-se contra os dedos dele, querendo-o. "James, pare de me provocar." Ele lamentou àquelas palavras e ela moveu as próprias mãos em direção à cintura dele. Ela as moveu devagar, para baixo, provocando atrito em seu membro dilatado. Ele gemeu, pressionando sua cabeça contra o ombro de Lily.

Lily não pôde evitar encarar sua ereção. Era muito mais largo do que ela esperava. "É normal estar nervosa, Lily." Ele havia olhado-a e deve ter entendido a expressão em seu rosto. Ela o encarou e abriu um sorriso trêmulo. "Eu te amo," ele murmurou, pressionando a própria testa contra a dela. "Eu sei," ela sussurrou. "É a sua primeira vez?" ele perguntou. Ela acenou, corando furiosamente. Ela olhou para cima, encarando-o. "E você, é sua primeira vez?" ele maneou a cabeça, devagar. "Embora, eu quisesse que fosse." Ela o olhou, confusa. "Assim eu poderia compartilhar isto com você." Lily sorriu e o beijou suavemente. "Eu estou pronta".

James assentiu e se posicionou à sua entrada. Ela fechou os olhos e agarrou os ombros dele. "Eu te amo, James." Ele se introduziu dentro dela, quebrando a barreira. A ruiva gemeu alto, segurando-se nele. Uma lágrima rolou por sua bochecha e ele a beijou, secando-a. "Só me diga quando você estiver pronta." Ela mordeu o lábio e após um momento, assentiu. Ele se moveu devagar, quase o retirando por completo, antes de introduzi-lo novamente, completando-a. Ele acelerou vagarosamente, empurrando com mais força. Ela gemeu, embora tenha sido silenciada com um beijo. Ele penetrou, mais forte, mais rápido. Ele puxou a perna dela para cima e ela a enroscou em torno das pernas do rapaz, mudando o ângulo da penetração. Ela sentiu o aperto de antes voltar, e então choramingou o nome dele. À sua voz, ele penetrou-a mais forte e mais fundo. Momentos depois, suas barreiras tinham ruído e ela viu estrelas.

Lily sucumbiu contra ele, mas James ainda não havia terminado, e pulsou contra ela, mais forte do que antes. Ele alcançou o que desejava entre suas pernas, apertando e esfregando seu clitóris com a habilidosa mão. Lily gemeu, pressionando-se contra ele novamente. Então o sentiu tremer, para, em seguida, descansar a própria testa contra a dela. "Eu te amo," ela sussurrou, afastando os cabelos negros dos olhos. Ele olhou para baixo, para ela, apenas amor em seus olhos. "Eu tenho esperado um bom tempo para ouvir você dizer isso".

**N/T:** Oi, gente!

Antes de tudo, devo meus agradecimentos á Tati por ter betado a fic. Me ajudou muito!

Esta foi a minha primeira tradução, e também a primeira NC. Então não me matem se tiver alguma coisa errada. Dei o máximo de mim para traduzi-la, de modo que ficasse o mais fiel possível á original.

Espero que tenham gostado e que deixem muitas reviews :D

Beijos

_Lady Anna Black_


End file.
